A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 51
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus and the journey it leads them on


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 50

Joe: *gets back home and runs upstairs and is just about to walk into his shared bedroom when he sees Nick's bedroom light still on, walks over to his room to turn off the light, just about to turn off the light, when he sees someone in Nick's bed* MILEY?!

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 51

Joe: MILEY?!

Miley: *wakes up and sits up, rubbing her eyes* Huh, where's the fire?! *about to get out of bed*

Joe: Miley, *walks over to her* what the fuck do you think you're doing in Nick's bed?

Miley: *sits up and glares at him* Not what you wanted to do with me before in the bathroom, that's for sure. Why do you care anyways? Just like you said before, all you wanted was someone to fuck, and I guess I was that lucky person. Well not anymore Joseph, so you can leave, and let me sleep in peace. *lays back down, with her back facing him*

Joe: *takes her arm and turns her around, so she's facing him* No way honey, there's no way I'm leaving you here, with him, my younger brother. You know I didn't any of what I said before, I was just upset. You do you think I went and got you flowers and a teddy bear?

Miley: *sits up with tears in her eyes*I don't give a crap whether or not you didn't mean it or not, or whether you got me flowers and a teddy bear. Joe, those words, they really hurt me.

Joe: *sighs and looks down* I know, and I'm sorry. *looks up* But you have to forgive me, I promise you it won't happen again.

Miley: *tears fall down her cheeks* And that right there is how I know it will.

Joe: Babe, what are you talking about?

Miley: Joe, you promised. You know how I feel about promises. Every single damn time someone promises me something, they break, every time.

Joe: *realizes what he said* Miley, please, I didn't mean it that way, just lemme me explain. *touches her hand*

Miley: *jerks her hand away* DON'T TOUCH ME! *she screamed and more tears rushed down her cheeks*

Nick: *wakes up right after he hears Miley scream and sees her crying, but he doesn't see Joe* Mi, what's wrong? *rubs her back*

Miley: *crying* I just need to get outta here as soon as possible.

Nick: *moves closer to her and yawns, still sleepy* And what is that?

Miley: I need to get away from all the drama in my life, it's not good for, and especially not good for my baby.

Nick: Don't you mean your baby and Joe's?

Miley: No!

Nick: Why not?

Miley: 'Cause me and Joe are over.

Joe: WHAT?!

Nick: Joe, how long have you been here man, haven't you ever heard of knocking?

Joe: *looks at Nick* Not now Nick. *looks back at Miley* Baby, what are you talking about?

Miley: Don't call me your baby; I'm not your baby anymore. We're done. I can't keep living in such a drama filled life; it's not good for the baby. And you're not good for me.

Joe: But-

Miley: BUT NOTHING! Goodbye Joseph. As of tonight you sleep alone. And since you don't want me to sleep in your younger brother's room. I'll just sleep with my own brother. Goodnight. *gets out of bed and walks over to the guest bedroom, tears dripping down her cheeks, holding her stomach, knocks on the door*

Zac: *hears someone knocking on his door and wakes up, opens the door and sees Miley crying* Miley…?

Miley: *opens her arms and hugs him tightly, looks up at him, crying* Please, don't let go, please. *begging him and starts crying again*

Zac: *hugs her back* I won't, let's go inside. *puts his arm around her and walks inside, and helps her to the bed* Now first of all, stop crying, crying isn't gonna get you anywhere. Second of all, you wanna tell me what's going on? *sits down next to her*

Miley: Well…*starts to tell him everything* And now we're not together anymore. I just can't take it. What if something like that was to happen again, maybe even worse? And I don't want my baby to go through something like that.

Zac: Well, I don't wanna tell you what to do, so Imma just say, do whatever you feel is right.

Miley: *sighs* Well, I feel that it's right for me and Joe to take a break and for me to get outta here.

Zac: Well…I'm moving out of here soon, I already found a place actually. I'm closing the deal tomorrow. It's a loft, you're more than welcomed to move in with me, but that means I'm also going to have to become your legal guardian, okay?

Miley: *smiles big and hugs him* Of course it's okay, thank you thank you thank you!!

Joe: *leaning up against the door and heard everything, sighs*

Find out what happens next time on….

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 52


End file.
